


In Sync

by WinterSorceress



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after the events of Star Children, Lapis Lazuli and Pearl resume their nightly dance practice, with some unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> [Star Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4895773)
> 
> This was another story for the [Pearlapis Bomb](http://pearlapisbomb.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. This one was for the day 'Fusions'.
> 
> Honestly, I haven't had much experience writing dancing up until this point, so bear with me.

“Are you prepared, my dear?”

           “More than prepared, actually…”

           It was a delightful occasion to have back. It felt like it had been months since they had last danced together casually. But here they were yet again, atop Pearl’s waterfalls, bracing themselves for a night of private fun and practice, of learning how to sync themselves ever more perfectly than before.

           Delicately, her pale fingers intertwined with Lapis Lazuli’s and their eyes locked on each other with a fierce sense of purpose and trust. It had been a long battle to become so close, a battle of mutual respect, faith, and understanding, but it had been well worth it.  Now, it was easy to believe that there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish together nor anything they wouldn’t do for each other. They were more than comrades now, after all, more than friends, and it was something they wouldn’t have any other way.

           With precision, they worked to adjust their stances until their bodies became perfectly aligned, shifting their feet and straightening their arms. Yet, this was all just part of the fun. After all, neither of them would settle for less than breathtaking when the time came to fuse for a mission. This was the only time with room for error, and they would enjoy every second.

           It was clear even in the way they smiled at each other, almost shy but completely sincere.

           “Now, if you ever get lost, don’t be afraid to just follow my lead,” Pearl instructed in a last second effort to offer assurance.

           “I could say the same for you, you know…” Lapis retorted with a small yet cheeky smile.

           For a moment, the taller gem was caught off-guard by her response before remembering exactly who she was working with here. After that, it was easy to simply shake her head ruefully and smile with a fondness. Leave it to Lapis Lazuli to keep on her toe and remind her to smile all at the same time.

           “Fair enough…” she chuckled before crafting a face of focus. “Follow my lead now…”

           It started slowly, an even pace, a rhythmic sway as they circled, stepping with care on the balls of their feet. Already, both gems were the picture of concentration, but it was a façade. In truth, a game was in the works, a contest, and neither intended to lose.

           Gracefully, Pearl pulled Lapis into a twirl, guiding her with a slender hand above her head, and Lapis had to fight back a smile. Smoothly, they then glided, chests flush, together a few feet to the left before turning back abruptly to the right, stopping only to allow the water gem to brush a leg to the side in an elegant kick. Without missing a beat, the lead dipped her gently and her partner permitted it, eyes closed as she fell into her rhythm, allowing herself to be swept away in its flow.

           Her blue eyes opened once more when she felt Pearl draw her back up. Their gazes locked with a brief tender passion before turquoise color filled the pale gem’s cheeks, drawing a mischievous smirk from Lapis’s lips as flustered panic flashed across the other’s features. Perhaps hoping to brush it off and regain her composure, she attempted to spin her away, planning on releasing her so they may work to rejoin after a separate display. However, the smaller gem had another idea.

           When she unwound her from her embrace, she kept her grip firm, refusing to let go. Instead, she used the remaining momentum to return herself to her until her back was snug against her chest. Pearl scarcely had time to react to the backfiring of her choreography before the blue gem was daintily running her hand down the side of her face, almost sensually, teasingly, as she leaned her head against her opposite cheek.

           “What? Couldn’t get rid of me so easily?”

           For a few seconds, her partner did not respond to her nearly suggestive jest. Then, what started as an unbecoming snort of fallen resistance, became downright laughter. After that, it wasn’t long before she wrapped Lapis Lazuli in her arms, holding her as she shook in the face of her antics.

           “Lapis, my goodness! You’re such an imp!”

           “You know what this means, right? My turn.” Lapis declared, claiming herself the victor of their game, the first to make the other laugh.

           Still chuckling, Pearl only stopped to plant a kiss on the blue gem’s temple. “Indeed it is. It seems I’m not exactly the best at this game,” she admitted with some sheepishness.

           Lapis eased herself out of her hold to face her, still clutching her hands as she gazed up at her with a small grin. “Nonsense! You almost had me just with that first spin. You’re actually kind of fun to dance with to be honest.”

           Again, the other gem blushed, though this time out of modesty. “Oh, Lapis dear, you flatter me,” she waved off bashfully with a giddy laugh. “Though like you said, it  _is_  your turn. Shall we get started? We should probably learn how to sync our routines in the future.”

           With a smirk, Lapis parroted her previous statement. “Now, follow my lead…” she muttered before she gained a touch of embarrassment. “But don’t hesitate to take it. This style is bit tricky. You  _are_  taller after all.”

           Up to the challenge, Pearl offered a minute bow to welcome the new lead. “After you, my dear. But do tell, what style are we talking here?”

           She received no answer before she was yanked into the new dance by her mischievous partner, who was all grins. “I think it’s called…swing!” she chimed as she showed her exactly how it got its name.

           Pearl gave a yelp of surprise as she was pulled into a fast-paced rotational jive, with only her experience to assist her in matching Lapis’s quick, rocking steps. However, it wasn’t long, with her determination, before she too fell into the rhythm and was able to synch with her moves almost perfectly. It was something of a challenge to attempt such a style atop her waterfalls and she was quite relieved that neither of them had slipped and fallen on their behinds. The worst of it was being splashed, but that was far from enough to spoil their fun.

           Within the minute, Pearl was smiling as widely as her partner, happily going along with her as they released one of their hands to allow for more advanced stunts. Their pace became quicker and quicker, their free arms extended for balance as they rounded each other with swift footwork, spinning away and towards each other, effortlessly changing their grip from one hands to two and back again as they went, never quite letting go completely as they lent each other much needed momentum and energy.

           The signal to assume control came when Lapis’s eyes settled on hers with intent. Understanding its meaning, Pearl nodded, assuring that she was ready. She took the lead immediately, refusing to allow their dance to falter even for a moment.

           Smoothly, she spun the blue gem in her grasp, once, twice, three times before tugging her back, her skirt flowing around her legs like the water under their feet. She then dipped her briefly before claiming both her hands once more. Lapis giggled as they focused again on their footwork, taking time to rework their routine. However, it was then that Pearl realized she was slightly lost. She may have been able to follow Lapis’s movements while being led, but this form was still unfamiliar to her. Fortunately, Lapis appeared to sense her hesitation, for she was soon tugging her hand in a silent suggestion, a sly smile on her lips.

           “Remember, Pearl! Just have fun!” Lapis spoke up abruptly, urging her to open their stance so that they danced side by side, hand in hand. “Don’t worry so much!”

           “O-oh…” she laughed, somewhat sheepish, as she kicked up her heels, following Lapis’s example. “I-I’ll try!”

           Yet, with her guidance and advice, it quickly became a lot easier and she found herself enjoying herself once more. They circled each other again, their feet ever moving, before Pearl swung behind Lapis, holding her hands as she danced in front of her, mirroring her as they kicked their way to the side. She then broke the smaller gem from their formation to spin her daintily, watching her twirl like a flower, before she pulled her back and into her arms, scooping her up unexpectedly.

           “Pearl!” Lapis laughed as she was deposited back on her feet.

           Pearl was just as amused, feeling herself become swept away in the energy of this fantastic new style. Even still, she didn’t allow them to pause for long and she was soon spinning the water gem once more, traveling across the falls. She then retracted her, switching hands, and then back again. With one last yank, she tugged Lapis close, dipping her so that she held her near.

           Lapis Lazuli was giggling madly by the time they both came to a halt, even as light engulfed them both.

           ‘Are you okay? It couldn’t have been  _that_  entertaining…’

           ‘I told you, Pearl. You’re just a blast and yet you don’t realize it.’

           They straightened, unable to stop smiling. That was a spectacular session. It made them wonder why they even stopped.

           ‘Again, you flatter me, but we should really call it a night. The others are probably wondering where we are…’

           ‘Same time tomorrow then?’

           ‘Of course…’    

           Their chitchat led them down the falls, their minds preoccupied on the remaining thrill of their dance. This ‘swing’ seemed really promising. It was so much fun and energetic, and yet had the potential to give rise to such great performances. It was definitely worth trying to work into their fusion dance.

           ‘Do you think the others would like it? I wonder if it’s as fun to watch as it is to dance…’

           ‘You know what they say. Only one way to find out!’

           Coming to the gate, they activated it with a glow of their gems, watching as it formed itself out of the smooth rock of Pearl’s chamber. With a quiet rumble, the doors slid open to reveal the wooden interior of Steven’s room. As expected, the others lounged about, enjoying the night and engaging in casual conversation. Steven and Amethyst seated comfortably on the coach, relaxing away, while Garnet had claimed a stool in the kitchen for herself.

           Their chitchat died away when they heard their entrance and they all glanced their way. What was odd, though, was how their mouths seemed to drop slightly when they did, almost as if they had grown an extra head. Perplexed by their reaction, and even more when they had to duck to allow themselves inside the other half of the temple, they strolled inside, a question on their lips.

           “What’s with all the staring, guys? Were we really gone for so long?”

           The staring didn’t cease and an answer didn’t come. They began to feel uneasy. They couldn’t imagine what was possibly so shocking.

           That is, until, Amethyst started guffawing on the couch, obviously over what was so surprising. “Only for deadly situations, eh P?”

           “Giant woman!” Steven chimed next to her, eyes bright, before he jumped down from his seat. “Welcome back, Larimar!”

           Astonishment poured over them. “G-giant…what? Larimar?” they stammered, beginning to realize what had happened. In disbelief, they glanced down at their own hands, all four of them. “How did w-we? I didn’t even…”

           “Are you serious? You two didn’t even notice that you fused?” the purple gem remarked with a disbelief of her own, though she was mostly teasing. “You’d think you’d at least notice  _that_.”

           Overwhelmed by the situation, they felt their connection sever. In another flash of light, they were ousted from their shared form to hit the wooden floor with a pair of thuds. The two gems bolted up to sit upright, gazing at each other in bewilderment from across the room.

           “Are you two okay?” Steven asked with concern, looking between them. “Did you really not know that you had fused?”

           Mind still reeling, Pearl placed a hand on her head. “N-no. I thought I would, but I guess we were….”

           “Just so much in synch…” Lapis finished for her.

           A chuckle from Garnet reminded everyone of her presence. “I know that feeling…” she muttered, smiling secretly to herself from behind her shades. “Ruby and Sapphire did that a lot too. It amused Rose to no end before they decided I was here to stay.”

           Steven’s eyes were wide with wonder, hearing Garnet’s take on their ordeal. “Whoa! Does that mean Pearl and Lapis are going to end up being fused all the time?”

           “What!” Pearl yelped at that notion. As much as she adored Lapis, it was a bit extreme. Besides, who was she to decide? It was a very important decision, after all, and after Rose, she wasn’t even sure in the slightest that any gem would want that with her. “I… don’t…I’m not…”

           The feeling of someone settling beside her gained her attention, especially when another hand brushed hers. Startled by the sudden contact, the slender gem looked up to find Lapis’s blue eyes smiling at her warmly. Heart melting under the assuring gaze of the gem she loved, all her doubts steadily did the same, slowly but surely.

           “It doesn’t have to be right away, Pearl. But maybe…maybe someday…” she suggested quietly. “It would be an honor.”

           Pearl squeezed her hand and rested her head against hers. “Right….Maybe someday…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could’ve added more detail to their fusion, but this was [their fusion](http://celestialalignment.tumblr.com/post/129053584957/larimar-pearl-and-lapis-lazuli-fusion-weapon) (created by a friend). The music I used to write it is included in the links for its Musical Motif. The end of their dance was supposed to go something like [this](https://youtu.be/e62p_K4-Cvc?t=3m13s).
> 
> I've had this headcanon for a while that once Pearl and Lapis gain more experience in fusing together, they end up switching to a new style that suits both of them, and that style, to me and a few others, would be swing. It contains both their energy, technique, and skill, and is just plain fun to dance.


End file.
